The way things are
by geddafkouttahere
Summary: Ryou wants to change his Yami,even if it means death.Naughty language,violence.I warned you.shounen ai.Complete.
1. The voice

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,damn.

Merk:Anyways...Here I go....

"I don't bite...much" seemed to echo off the walls as a sharp pain came to Ryous neck.

Suddenly snapping awake and shuddering violently,tears streaming down his face Ryou realised it was only a dream.

He rubbed his neck feeling the pain of the bite he had recived yesterday as a welcome home gift from Bakura.

"I should just go back to sleep"he murmured turning over in his bed knowing that he wouldn't.

Crying again hikari? a harsh voice asked through his mental link.

Leave me alone....pleasePleaded Ryou,hoping he hadn't made his Yami angry.

You know that will never happen,as long as I need you that is....Replied the voice of his Yami in a bone chilling way.

Ryou didn't let this get to him,he was to used to his Yamis threats by now.Alrighthe wished now that his Yami would let him rest.

I'm hungryHis Yami declared,more liked ordered.

Now?...alright what do you wantasked Ryou not wanting to be hurt if he told him off.

Meat,raw and hurry up..I'm waitnghe ordered once again and leaving Ryou to do his bidding.

After he prepared his Yamis meal he knocked on his door and waited anxiously.

The door opened and the face of his haunting Yami appeared in the doorway.

He smiled eerily and snatched the plate out Ryous hands,then taking a huge bite out his meat and letting the blood creep out of the side of his mouth.

Ryou watched in discust as his Yami did this,after a couple of seconds the door slammed shut.

Ryou wandered wearily down to his room and ignored the fact that his Yami had not thanked him,he actually didn't care much at all about that.

After getting as comfortable as possible he fell into a fitful sleep.

"Get up bitch"a cold voice barked at him as a foot collided with Ryous stomach.

"Wouldn't want anyone at school to get worried would we?"asked the voice.

"No"Ryou replied feebly, getting up and facing his Yami.

"That's what I thought"smirked his darker half evily as he exited the boys room.

Ryou sighed and looked at the huge bruise that was now turning a lovely colour of purple on his stomach.

"Damn,I got Phys.ed today too..."he mummbled as he got changed.

I knew that his Yami taunted in his head.

Well, people will worry if I go to school hurtRyou replied bravely,knowing that it would cost him.

His Yami didn't respond , wich could only mean Ryou was in deep water.

After arriving in the kitchen Ryou noticed his apartement was deadly quiet.

Yami?? Ryou asked through their mental link.No answer.Yami?Are you there? Ryou knew he could be making his Yami angry but he didn't want him to be completely silent.

After fixing breakfast he went off to school,usure of the things he would come home to.

Merk:I'll put the next chapter up soon,this was short.


	2. Dodge balls are death

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,I WISH I did.

Merk:This one is probably going to be as short as the other one.So,brace yourself,lol I'm so stupid.

"Hey Ryou!"An angelic voice called from the other side of the gymnasium.

"Huh?" answered Ryou as he wipped around quickly,afraid of being pummeled by a dodgeball.

"It's just me silly"replied Yugi running up to Ryou.

"Oh,hey...Yugi"Ryou said akwardly.

"So what's up?Anything bothering you?"asked Yugi,Ryous friends always asked if something was "bothering" him because of his physcotic Yami.

"No,not really" Ryou lied as the bruise on his side gave a small throb in pain and guilt.

"Oh alrighty"smiled Yugi as his Yami emerged and ducked a flying ball.

"Are...you..SURE?"Yami asked speaking each word as he dodged the balls being walloped at him.

"Yes...ouch!"Ryou replied as he was sent face forward into the ground because a ball hit him on the back of his head.

"You ok?"Asked another voice,more feminin though.

"Ya,thanks Anzu"Ryou answered rubbing the back of his head and blushing a bit.

"You're out"Yami cut in bleakly."No,now you're back in nevermind"he added quickly as another person was hit from the other team.

"What's eating you Yami?"Asked Anzu,taking on a sweeter tone as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"I just don't get this pointless game,you get hit,you get out,another person gets hit,you get in.Exciting"he answered,if possible,even bleaker.

"You sound as exciting as oatmeal Yami"Anzu said sarcasticly,and kissing Yami on the forehead.

"Anyaways,the fun is being hit,everybody loves whipping dodgeballs at eachother!"Ryou added,with a hint of jealousy in his voice as Anzu hugged Yami tighter.

"Well,I don't.It's childish"Yami argued.

"Well,act your shoe size not your age"Anzu suggested ditzily.

"It's the other way around Anzu..."Ryou correceted her,although he didn't want to.

"Oh,really?"she asked thinking for a bit "I guess it is..funny".

'Well,I'm letting Yugi enjoy being pummeled ,so see ya later"Yami said as Yugi came out.

"Well if we don't participate we'll fail,so let's get going!"Yugi said running to catch a flying ball.

After school had finished Ryou walked home,maybe now he could contact his Yami.Who had not called Ryou weak all day,wich was freaking him out a bit.

Yami? Asked Ryou through their mental link.

No answer

He decided to take a different tactic.Would you like me to pick up some food for you ? he asked hoping it would peak his Yamis interest

Still,no answer.

I'm in trouble,everything I do seems to piss him off....I wish I...no that's stupid it'll never happen.Thought Ryou now fearing his apartement door.

He entered his apartement,looking around for any signs of life.Nothing.

"Ok,Yami quit it...I get the point,you're really freaking me out....."Ryou trailed off.

The door slammed shut behind him,soaking the room in darkness.

"No,you don't seem to get the point do you?" asked the voice Ryou new so well and feared.

Ryou looked around franticly for anything that moved,but he forgot that darkness doesn't show shadows,only light does.

A strong arm picked Ryou up from his shirt collar,making him gag a bit.

"You slut..."the voice breathed quietly,as it took out a knife without Ryous knowing.

Ryou could feel pain erupt in his arm as the blade cut it slowly.

"Ah..AH!"He cried as the blade dug into his arm for what seemed like eternity.

"Now you pathetic little whore,will you EVER question my authourity me again?"asked the voice in a daedly roar.

"N..nn..."Ryou sputtered out.

"What?" asked the voice digging the blade even deeper.

"NO!"Ryou screamed out in pain.

"Good,now I'll take up that offer on you picking me up some food" the voice said tauntingly as it extracted the knife from Ryous arm.

Ryou slumped to the ground crying and cradinling his bleeding arm.

"Better get going,before you get me really pissed off" the voice said .

Ryou stood up and hurried to the door and headed down to the lobby, he would fix his arm in the bathroom down there.

After bandaging his arm with toilet paper,he headed out in search of take out and better bandages.


	3. Crawling

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did I wouldn't be hear right now.I don't own the lyrics either.

Merk:Sorry for the spelling in the last chapter!There was an extra "me" somewhere.Anyways enjoy,and if you review tell me if you want yaoi or shounen-ai,and what couples.

Ryou walked around for awhile enjoying his temopary freedom from his Yami.He put his head down and crashed right into something.

"Whoa"Ryou shouted as he fell backwards,looking up to see Anzu.

'Hey there!"she said happily; cocking her head to the side.

"Oh,heeyyyy Annzzuuuu"he droaned,wishing he could keep walking,as much as he liked her...this wasn't his best time to be bothered.

"Sooo what's up? Anything..."Anzu didn't fininsh because Ryou cut her off

"Bothering me?"he asked Anzu.

"Yeah...how did you know?"She said looking overley confused.

"Just a lucky guess"he mummbled,finally getting up from the ground.

"Uh,are sure?Your arm is bleeding pretty profusely..."she trailed off taking a better look at his profusely bleeding arm.

"Yes,my arm is fine...it's just your mind playing tricks on you"altough he said this in a somewhat sarcastic voice,he knew she would fall for it.

"Oh,ok!See ya later!"she smiled and ran off to catch the bus pulling up.

Ryou started to walk to the closest take out place and pharmacy.

The baka has been gone for awhile now...thought his Yami licking the blood from the knife.

If he doesn't get here soon I'll kill'im..speak of the devil...muttered his Yami as Ryou stummbled into the apartement.

'H..here's..your ffood" Ryou panted because he had to run home,for he knew of the consequences.

"What took you so long weakling?"asked the Yami grabbing his take out.

"I ran into someone....that's all"Ryou mummbled.

'Oh well, like I care"the Yami rolled his eyes and poked Ryou hard in his bruised stomach.

"OUCH!"Ryou yelled louder than he himself would have liked.

'Huh...that was pathetic" his Yami taunted and left the room.

Ryou plopped down on the couch and cried silently to himself,if his Yami heard him he would hurt him even more.

After a couple of seconds he headed to his room to do his homework.

He turned on the radio and began to listen to one of his favorites songs...:

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

so insecure

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

distracting/reacting

against my will I stand beside my own reflection

it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again

my walls are closing in

(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

so insecure

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing what is real

crawling in my skin

these wounds they will not heal

fear is how I fall

confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

consuming/confusing what is real

this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

controlling/confusing what is real

He sighed heavily as the song ended,he couldn't belive how much it sounded like this song was made for him.

Merk:Ya........I hope you liked it! :)


	4. The phone call and photo Ids

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did this would not be english.

Merk: I can only write small chapters,I think it holds up the tension...you know ,you say:Ohh I wanna know what happens next...you get the point!

After finishing his homework quickly Ryou made his way to the kitchen.

As he fixed himself a snack,the phone rang..wich was not a common thing in this appartement.

"Hello?"asked Ryou,hoping it was his father.

"Is Bakura there?" demanded a gruff voice,a familiar voice

Ryou was taken aback,Bakura NEVER got calls.

"Hold on..."Ryou replied trailing off and heading to his Yamis room leaving the kitchen.

'Bakura....phone"Ryou said timidly outside his darks door.

'Hold on..."grunted his Yamis voice.

After pushing Ryou out of the way he headed into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Yello,hey what do you want?...uh huh...sure come here first..yes....YES!God just shut up and come"he barked and hung up.

Ryou waited anxiously on the couch in the living room and wondered who his Yami had so graciously invited over.

His Yami suprisingly came over and sat down beside,this made Ryou break out in a cold sweat.

"What?" asked his Yami giving him a look like he had done nothing what-so-ever to his hikari.

Ryou shook his head "nothing" he mumbled and looked down.

Soon after an awkward silence ,the door opened.

"Bakura?Come on lets ditch this joint" the gruff voice of Yami Marik said.

"Hold on...Ryou take your shirt off" ordered his Yami.

"Wha..why?" asked Ryou feeling vunerable.

"Do it" growled his Yami in an extemely violent way.

Ryou hesitantly took his shirt off revealing his flat stomach.

Marik began to look at Ryous bare chest as Yami took Ryous shirt and used it to tie Ryou hands behind his back.

"Like what you see?" asked Bakura in a taunting voice.

"Maybe" grunted Marik making Ryou blush and feel a bit self concious.

Bakura took off his own shirt and stuffed it in Ryous mouth.

"HMGNKPHFF!"Ryou shouted in an extremely muffled way

"Be right back" muttered Bakura pushing Ryou against the wall on the other side of the room.

As Bakura shut the door to his room Marik walked up to Ryou.

He gently traced Ryous collar bone,making the boy shiver and sweat a little.

Marik tilted the boys head up and before he could do whatever he wanted the doorknob on Bakuras room rattled.

He pushed Ryou hard against the wall,wich made Ryou lose his balance and fall face flat on the floor.

Bakura came out with a new shirt on and looked at Ryous new postion in dismay .

"You could have asked before you used him" Bakura said,stating that Ryou was his "property".

"hmpsghttr"Ryou said muffledly.

"Don't go anywhere" sang Bakura as he left the apartement with Marik.

Mphk,oh wait I can think properly....thought Ryou now getting bored.

He soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep and dreamt of creepy things,like photo IDs.

Merk:Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh well the next chapter will come soon...I'm running this one short cause,I feel like it.


	5. Masters and maids

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,I own a cheap nock-off version.KIDDING!

Merk:Originally there was some Yaoi in this chapter,but you can read that chapter after I'm finished.

Marik and Bakura made thier way to the small game shop on the other side of town.

As they entered they saw Yami Yugi and Anzu practically groping eachother and a sour faced Jounouchi in the corner.

Yami Yugi stopped and looked at the two standing and staring in the door way.

"I was expecting you..." he muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Yes,now pharoh...I want to duel you for your millenium puzzle!BWHAHA!"Shouted Bakura evily.

The rest of the room sighed.

"That does get old..." Jounouchi said pointing out the obvious.

'Yes...so my friend came up with a better idea for the duel..." trailed off Yami Yugi mysteriously.

"Wha...what is it?" demanded Bakura and Marik.

"Well...instead of the regular thing..why don't we higher the stakes...lets say,our dignity?" Yami Yugi said.

"Fine...I don't get what you mean but...whatever" growled Bakura.

"Good,if I lose,you get my puzzle and I have to wear this for a week" Yami Yugi replied pulling out a box and revealing a thing so horrible,it made both Bkaura and Marik grimace.

"Fine" Bakura agreed.

"And if I win,you wear this..for a week,starting after the duel" smiled Yami Yugi.

"Fine" muttered Bakura and took out his cards.

The door of Ryous apartement burst open and two people trudged in.One took out the shirt in Ryous mouth and untied him.

Ryou looked up to see Bakura leaning over him,he looked angry and tense.

"Bakura?" asked Ryou,his vision blurry.

Bakura blew a fuse,he picked Ryou up by his hair and threw him against the wall.

He picked him up again and started to slap him continueously.

Then he whispered 'From now on.. it's master" he felt like had lost his power,hungry for some he decided that this was the best way.

"Bbakura..sama" whispered Ryou patheticly.

"Thats what I thought" murmured his Yami as he threw him back on the gorund.

"Now,put this on...no complaints" Bakura growled and dropped a box on Ryous lap.

"Alright...uh..Bakura-sama" Ryou said as he got up and went to his room leaving Marik and Bakura in the living room.

Ryou entered his room and looked in the box.

He winced as he took out some ones pathetic attempt in making a maids suit.

Ryou hesitated in putting on the skimpy dress, but his cheeks throbbed and he gave in.

He walked over to his mirror and almost cried.

Looking at what he had sunk to..a pathetic bitch in a maids suit...

No...I can't tell myself that,I'm no bitch..he thought hoping to raise his spirits.

"Ryooouuuu...HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Screeched Bakura.

Ryou stepped out in living room and felt Mariks eyes probing him.

" Marik, you're smiling...quit you're freaking me out" Bakura said loudly.

"Ergh,shut up...I didn't mean to smile" Marik fought back.

"Excuses excuses" muttered Bakura,now leading both Marik and Ryou out the door.

"Bakura,sama...where are you taking me?" asked Ryou sheepishily.

"To prove to the pharoh.....something" murmured Bakura.

"But why do I have to wear "Ryou made a gesture to the skimpy rag he now wore"THIS?"

" One :Marik likes it" Marik instantly shot Bakura evil eyes "And the second reason you will find out soon enough" Bakura declared.

Merk: Sorry Ididn't put this one up sooner,it's cause I wrote two of the same chapter....oh you'll find out soon enough.


	6. Bakura's double

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,I ran out of ideas to put here.lol

Merk: Um,to the person who asked the question in reviews,Marik likes Ryou and the dress too.Whe I put the word "space",there's a change in paragraphs.

" SPACE"

"Well Marik are we going our seprate ways then?"Asked Bakura stoping and lookng at the sandy haired phycotic teen.

Marik looked longingly at Ryou and mummbled "yeah yeah" then started to walk away.

" GAYLORD! "Bakura screeched tauntingly and loud enough so the whole street could hear.

All eyes went on Marik.

Marik then yelled " OH STUT-UP YOU BASTARD!" at Bakura,who was now childlishly sticking out his toungue.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and started to run off towards Yugis game shop.

" Um,Bakura-sama,wwhy are we hhear?" Ryou stuttered,knowing that if he went in there his friends would see him in a maids suit.

Bakura pulled Ryou inside without answering.

Everybody looked confused and finally Yami said "I thought the deal was that YOU wear the suit ".

" But Ryou IS me " Bakura answered back slyly.

Yami opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and nodded in defeat.

Then it hit Ryou,he was his Yami.No matter how much he denied it it was true, he was just another form of Bakura.

The room remained silent as Bakura soaked in his new found glory.

"Well,I guess I was wrong...you did figure a way out this" Joey muttered astonished.

"Don't I ALWAYS?"Bakura boasted and lead his hikari back to their apartement.

Ryou stayed silent and thought about what Bakura said, over and over again.

"SPACE"

"Well, Ryou thank you for participating in my evil scheme.I think you deserve...a thurow beating"Bakura smirked and pushed Ryou against the wall.

Ryou hit the wall on an angle and bruised his arm.

Bakura then grabbed Ryou by his arm and kneed him hard in he stomach,knocking the young boy uncouncious.

Merk:I'm leaving this a cliffhanger,cause the end is near!!!Also cause.....I can't think of a reason...dammit!


	7. NOTICE

Notice:

I feel this story going down the drain the drain,so if you have any ideas or whatever you can review and tell me.But for now I'm working on my other story.


	8. Broken arms and bad ideas

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Merk:Ok,I took your advice…person.But not in this chapter.You people are lucky I'm even continuing!

There it was.

The headache, the pain…all back again.

Ryou cringed as he awoke from his sleeping bliss.

He got up gingerly and headed to the bathroom.

He walked in and saw something that horrified him.

His reflection the mirror.

One black eye and a visible slash on his neck.

He gathered up his dress and took a look at his stomach.

One huge spot on his side , a vibrant colour of purply red.

He would have cried if his eyes didn't hurt so much,but they did.

What day is it today…Saturday. He thought out loud

_Awake Hikari?_

A sinister voice asked threw their mental link

**Yes **…Ryou answered sadly

_Oh,and if you hadn't noticed your left arm is broken_

'What?"Ryou said aloud,finally noticing the awful pain throbbing from his arm.

He searched the bathroom for his first aid kit and bandaged his arm.

He then realized that he needed serious care,he was in horrific shape.

Maybe he could see Yugi too….

_Where do you think you're going?_ Asked the sadistic Yami.

**Out.**Ryou replied opening the apartment door.

_But you wouldn't want me to worry,would you?_The fiend aksed sweetly in a feigning voice.

**I'm going…. get groceries.**Ryou answered hoping the brutal Yami took the lie.

_Fine,be back in 2 hours….or else_the pitiless yami warned.

Ryou stepped out and slumped against the door.

He couldn't see a doctor,not in this.

He looked at the rag of a maid suit he wore.

He shrugged it off and walked outside self-consciously.

" What happened to you?' the doctor sitting in front of Ryou asked bewildered at the boys shape and clothes.

'I….got in a fight" He sighed lying.

'You're in serious condition…I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night."the doctor replied.

'W….what?"Ryou stuttered breaking out in sweat.

'You'll have to spend the night,we can't get a doctor on such short notice to fix you up a cast' Muttred the doctor.

"B..but I have to be home tonight, no one knows I came here"Ryou explained frantically

" Call your parents and tell them,they'd find out anyways"the doctor slurred.

"Bbbut…'Ryou stuttred ,scared to death of the idea of what his Yami might do if he came home late.

'You're staying.That's final"

Merk:CLIFFIE! Hope you liked


	9. And in stepped

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk:Two in one night,that's goooddd!And,I decided that the end won't be too soon after all.

SPACE

Ryou began to panic, he COULD NOT stay the night.

'I CAN NOT stay the night"he explained with his voice rising a bit.

"You have to,for the good of your health"the doctor slurred on.

"Let me call two people…..then I'll see"Ryou asked.

'Fine" the doctor shrugged and showed Ryou to a separate room with a phone and a desk.

The phone rang 12 times before the yami picked up.

"What the hell do you want from my life?"he barked into the phone rudely.

"Uh…Bakura sama,I…I won't be home tonight"Ryou said,choosing his words with extrme caution.

'WHY NOT?"He asked,sounding pissed.

"I…got in an accident and had to go to the hospital"Ryou answered,hoping that would fool his Yami.

"What hospital?I might want to pay my Ryou-koi a visit"The fiend said in the same feigning tone as before.

Ryou shuddred,yami just called him koi….that was not a good thing.

'The one closest to…..' Ryou thought,what places did his Yami know?

"Hurry up you whore!"Shouted the miffed voice from the other end of the reciver.

'The pawn shop"Ryou replied,remembering that his yami always bought his knives form there.

'Good,I'll see you soon my koi'The once miffed voice now purred evily at Ryou

"Ok,Bakura-sama"Ryou shivered,wondering why his Yami kept calling him that.

Ryou dialed the next number.

'Hello?"Asked an elderly voice.

"Hello Mr. Motou.is Yugi there?"Ryou responed politely.

"Hold on"he chuckled.

"Hello"Yugis angelic voice answered

"Yugi,I'm in the hospital.I need to see you now.Please hurry"Ryou blurted out.

"This sounds urgent I'll be right ,wich one?"Yugi asked cutting himself off.

'The one closest to the pawn shop"Ryou replied.

'I'll be right there" Yugi responed,his full of concern.

Then he hung up.

Ryou stepped out into the first room.

"I'll stay"he whispered quietly.

'SPACE"

"You have a visitor Mr.Ryou"The nurse said potliely as Ryou loked up from the book he was reading.

Hoping it was Yugi he nodded.

The nurse left and in stepped…..

Bakura.

'SPACE"

Merk:MHAHAHA!Cliffey to the extreme!Don't worry


	10. Creamed corn and broccoli

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…blah blah BORING!

Merk:Uhhh….ya.

SPACE

'You don't look any different from when I left you"the feind pointed out and continued.

"You came here purposely…. dirty little slut of a liar" he growled viciously.

"I'm sorry Bakura sama!I needed to be hear"Ryou pleaded for his "masters" mercy.

Bakura ignored this and threw Ryou to the ground, pressing the smaller boy's head into the floor with his foot.

Bakura leaned down and whispered dangerously "What did you tell the doctor?"

Ryou whimpered in response "I just told him I got in a fight"

Bakura grunted and pressed Ryous head hareder onto the floor before he picked him up by the hair.

"Don't you ever dare do this again,hikari,or you will pay dearly" Bakura growled and yanked a little on Ryous snow white hair,making the boy begin tocry.

Before Bakura got in his last kicks Yugi walked and his Yami emerged.

Bakura dropped Ryou and trudged out,muttering something about a "fucking Gaylord pharaoh".

Yami rushed over and helped Ryou up.

"Why did you want me here? " Yami asked sitting across from Ryou on the bed.

Ryou actually wanted Yugi and his Yami to be here to protect him..but he didn't want to seem too weak..

"Company"Ryou lied.

Yami smiled and brushed some of Ryous hair out of his face,this made Ryou blush.

"Everyone needs protection sometimes"Yami replied, as if he read Ryous thoughts.

Ryou nodded,feeling…nice no one ever really took the time to understand him before…

They talked and the afternoon passed by quickly,leading the two into the evening.

"I have to get Yugi home for dinner…. eugh..Creamed corn."Yami muttered and left Ryou alone.

Ryou cuddled into his hospital bed and felt warm and safe for once…the last time he had felt this was when he was a child in his mother's arms.

But those memories were fogged in his mind….he remembered so little about his family….his father ,Amane , and his dear mother…now all figments mystified by fear and sorrow.

Ryou began to cry silently and thought about how much Bakura had ruined his life.

He eventually cried himself to sleep and dreamt about how happy he once was.

"SPACE"

Ryou awoke to find a nurse poking him.

"Wha..?"was all he could slur out.

"Breakfast Mr.Bakura"

Bakura?No one had called him that for awhile.

"Thanks"he muttered and took a look at his urine coloured apple juice (Merk:Ewww…..) and CREAMED BROCCOLI?!

What were they thinking…. giving people broccoli for breakfast.

He put it aside for later…maybe eons later,he wasn't gonna eat that.

A doctor soon entered and gave Ryou the bad news.

"We can fix you and have you outta hear in no time!"He said cheerfully.

Ryou nodded and realized that he wouldn't be safe for much longer.

Shrugging it off he waited patiently for his cast.

"SPACE"

Merk:S'all for tonight folks !


	11. Welcoming Death

Disclaimer: For the love of mike ,I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk:GOMEN!SORRY!I apologize for not updating!Anyways,poor Ryou….mhuhahaha…..

"SPACE"

Ryou awoke in his bed,his cast fully on and dried.

The doctor and peered over his clip board .

"You good?" he asked casually.

Ryou nodded, his arm felt alright but he was a nervous wreck.

"Good, you can leave…. and uh, another blow to the stomach could be fatal"the doctor responded to Ryous nod.

"Uh..w…wa..uhhh…eh.."Ryou was looking for the right words,he was in shock. His own foolish mistake of going to the hospital was going to KILL him.

"Same to you buddy now please leave"The doctor escorted Ryou out of the room.

"Space"

Ryou walked slowly to his apartment.

Everything he did back fired, he told Bakura-sama where he was, thinking it would not result in his temper rising,and now he was no doubt going to hit him in the stomach.

His weak spot.

He was going to die.

Death.

Death entered his innocent mind.

Tears.

Tears came to Ryous stinging eyes.

He slumped against his apartment door sobbing.

"I've been good!What have I done to him?What's wrong with me?"He sobbed rather loudly.

The door opened and a strong arm pulled him in.

"What are you sobbing for?"Yami Mariks voice demanded harshly.

Ryou just stoped and stared at the ground,welcoming his death.

A sharp kick was felt in his head.

Ryou fell on the ground clutching his white hair.

Bakura entered and Yami Marik picked up Ryou by the collar.

"Back so soon?" The sadist cooed and took Ryou from Marik.

He felt his Yami move his other arm.

This was it.

Ryou closed his eyes.

It never came.

Bakura threw him on the ground.

"Whats wrong with you?"He spat venomously.

Ryou repeated the doctors very words.

"Aother blow to the stomach could be fatal"He replied blankly.

Bakura made a hissing noise "C'mon Marik".

They left Ryou sitting there on the floor.

"SPACE"

Merk:No comments….well this is a comment.Is "no comment" a comment?Ok,I'll shut up know


	12. Not happy,but pleased

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Merk: Again, Gomen / sorry. I'm currently working on another fic and it takes a bit longer to write…check it out! It's YBXM an YBXR Yaoi, obviously.

"Space"

Ryou stood up, barely thinking he headed for the kitchen.

A knife lay there on the table; this object brought back memories Ryou would not have liked to remember.

But, maybe. Maybe, it could serve him a purpose…maybe.

He sat down and picked up the knife; staring at it idly.

He brought it close to his upper arm, just above his cast

He felt the blade cut lightly into his arm; he felt the pain.

This, the pain _physically_ he could deal with.

For the pain on the _inside_ was too great for him to handle anymore.

Yami Bakura then walked in first seeing the blood coming from Ryous arm.

" What the hell do you.."Bakura started but Ryou dropped the knife and broke out in sobs so quickly that he was surprised.

Bakura just stood there and watched Ryou run out of the kitchen.

"Hi..hikari.."Was the only thing that was uttered out of Bakura mouth after Ryou had fled.

"SPACE"

Ryou cried into his pillow.

How could he do that to himself?

Was he? Insane?

No…he was just..hurt.

He tried his best at making Bakura happy.

No not _Happy_, but _Pleased._

He just wanted for him to see, one day, finally see what Ryou had done for him.

He gave respect to him, he gave him obedience, and he still asked for more.

It was too much, too much pressure, too much hurt, too much _pain._

Ryou sat up.

He had an idea; it might work.

He always felt a force inside of him, pushing to give in.

In to what?

The darkness.

His dark.

The shadows in his heart.

He thought of what might happen if he gave in.

He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes.

He let go, of whatever he was holding onto.

His last ray of hope was finally burnt out.

"SPACE"

Ryou awoke and found himself in the darkest parts of his yamis soul room.

Of course, he was now just a memory to Bakura.

Nothing more.

Always less.

He knew he was going to be here for eternity.

Maybe know Bakura would change his ways.

He always said he would be better off without him.

Maybe he noticed he was gone…maybe..he.._cared._

……..meanwhile….

Bakura stalked into his room and caught Marik in "the cookie jar".

"GOD, MARIK! Will you do that anywhere else?"Bakura raged.

Marik flushed and took his hand out of his pants.

"GET OUT!" Bakura screeched.

Marik jumped up and ran out the door.

Bakura didn't really want Marik to leave..he was just feeling something funny.

Guilt.

He thought for sure he would be happy to see the day when Ryou had finally cracked.

No, not _happy_, but _pleased._

Instead he felt Guilt.

Guilty he had forced the boy to inflict pain on himself.

Wait…there was a sudden emptiness inside.

Ryou.He was..gone..


	13. Fading scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…not yet….

Merk: Here I am writing angst and I'm laughing… you reviewers teach me many words I didn't know existed. I had no idea Yami Marik was a hindrance, no offense! I've just never seen the word before. But I bet most of you don't know what a Nephron is, so uh…yeah..I'm evil..Kura almost did something very very very wrong to Ryou.We all know he would. You'll see. By the way the memory was before the story happened.

"SPACE"

Bakura closed his eyes and entered into his soul room.

He looked around frantically.

Ryou.

Where was Ryou?

He could sense him.

But he couldn't see him.

Where was he?

Why did he care?

Ra…the answer was killing him from the inside out.

He was ready to scream it.

Aishiteiru Ryou… Aishiteiru 

He walked along the display of memories he had.

The phone call..

Ryou-koi 

He meant them..those words..

Ryou thought those words a threat.

The time he…almost..

_No! Bakura! Please I beg you nooo.._

At least he hadn't, that's what mattered. He spared Ryou his virginity.

What was he thinking then?

But then again, he had to consider that he _was_ drunk.

Kurueluna

Akeifa! Run! The day the pharaohs guards demolished his village. 

Then he saw something in the distance…

Ryou, lying there.

He ran over, his mind frozen at the sight.

Every bruise, cut or scar he had made on the boy was visible.

"Who…did this?" He asked, dreading the answer.

" You" Ryou muttered with anger in his voice "You did this"

Bakura kneeled down close to the boy and let one salty tear escape his eye.

" I'm sorry…tenshi…hikari…Ryou.." he whispered.

Ryou looked up in shock,**_ Tenshi?_** Since when?

Bakura picked up the boy and began to cradle him.

" I'm so sorry…" he whispered again.

Ryou did not fight him, he forgave Bakura.

As Ryou began to drift off Bakura began to mumble something.

"Aishiteiru. Ryou… Aishiteiru". 

When Ryou fallen asleep his scars began to fade.

And with them, so did Bakura.

Merk: Don't worry, there will be an epilogue! By the way Aishiteiru means I love you. And Akeifa was Yami Bakura name when he lived in Egypt,in his town Kurueluna.   



	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….

Merk: I hope you liked my story and yeah…I'll put up the deleted chappie after the epilogue .The one with actual makingout-ness.

EPILOGUE 

Ryou woke up, back on his bed. Bakura…was gone now. He realized what his choices were if Bakura hadn't disappeared: Live in never-ending torture or…_let Bakura learn his lesson and have him disappear_. How could he live without his Yami…there's always two sides to a person…and he lost half of himself because of himself? How could he live on?

What was his purpose now? He had one when Bakura was alive… that was to keep him under check, to make sure he didn't cause havoc on other people. That's what made him so angry with Ryou. Knowing the fact that he had to keep constant watch over him, like a child. He got up, noticing his arm was not damaged anymore, in fact all the scars he once had were now gone. He was healed. The only thing that was left was the cut he had made on himself. He looked at the ground sadly and began to sob. He might have hated Bakura but he never wanted his Yami to leave him. He was always left alone in the end. Fighting for himself. Bakura wasn't his friend or enemy, he was his company, his "_someone to come home to_". He walked over to his Yamis vacant room and opened the door. Ryou always wondered what Bakura did in here, with all his spare time. The room was surprisingly tidy. He walked over to Bakuras desk and opened a drawer. Artifacts, mostly knives, were all sorted neatly. But one object was out of place. A box with the words

_Aishiteiru_ carved into the cover. Ryou recognized the box. It was the first thing Bakura had stolen from him. It was given to him as a gift from his mother and Amane when he had turned eight. He opened the box and a familiar tune played his favorite song. This feature wasn't here when last saw his precious box. Bakura added this? When had he become so good at things like these? A single paper lay in the box. Ryou unfolded it and began to read:

_Tenshi, I'm sorry.I hide my feelings through hate and pain._

_Aishiteiru Ryou._

_Bakura._

Ryou's mind began to trip. Bakura wrote this? It seemed impossible. And when did Bakura ever love him? Maybe Bakura wasn't the one who had to change, maybe it was him.

Ryou set the table for dinner. Two cups, two plates…one cup one plate. He changed his mistake quickly and sighed at the second empty chair. Bakura never ate with him, but he would come out afterwards when Ryou finished.

After showering he got changed and sat down to watch some TV.

_Romance.Movie.Soap opera. Sitcom…cartoons._

These selections just seemed to repeat themselves so Ryou gave up and headed off to bed. He leaned against his doorway and stared at his bed. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to sleep. Not after Bakura left.

Something snaked around Ryous waist and he was pulled close to another body. "You know I would never leave you tenshi." Bakuras voice whispered. "Aishiteiru Bakura…_ Aishiteiru_".

Merk: I love my own ending! I'm not sure if angst is supposed to have happy endings but this one did. It's so sweet..(Cries).


	15. Deleted Yaoi chappie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.....yes...thats it......

Merk: MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!!This chapter is rated R

Marik and Bakura made thier way to the small game shop on the other side of town.

As they entered they saw Yami Yugi and Anzu practically groping each other and a sour faced Jounouchi in the corner.

Yami Yugi stopped and looked at the two standing and staring in the doorway.

"I was expecting you..." he muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now pharaoh...I want to duel you for your millennium puzzle!BWHAHA!"Shouted Bakura evily.

The rest of the room sighed.

"That does get old..." Jounouchi said pointing out the obvious.

'Yes...so my friend came up with a better idea for the duel..." trailed off Yami Yugi mysteriously.

"Wha...what is it?" demanded Bakura and Marik.

"Well...instead of the regular thing..why don't we higher the stakes...lets say,our dignity?" Yami Yugi said.

"Fine...I don't get what you mean but...whatever" growled Bakura.

"Good, if I lose, you get my puzzle and I have to wear this for a week" Yami Yugi replied pulling out a box and revealing a thing so horrible, it made both Bakura and Marik grimace.

"Fine" Bakura agreed.

"And if I win,you wear this..for a week, starting after the duel" smiled Yami Yugi.

"Fine" muttered Bakura and took out his cards.

"SPACE"

The door of Ryous apartment burst open and two people trudged in. One took out the shirt in Ryous mouth and untied him.

Ryou looked up to see Bakura leaning over him, he looked angry and tense.

"Bakura?" asked Ryou,his vision blurry.

Bakura blew a fuse,he picked Ryou up by his hair and threw him against the wall.

He picked him up again and started to slap him continuously.

Then he whispered 'From now on.. it's master" he felt like had lost his power, hungry for some he decided that this was the best way.

"Bbakura..sama" whispered Ryou pathetically.

"Thats what I thought" murmured his Yami as he threw him back on the ground.

"Now,put this on...no complaints" Bakura growled and dropped a box on Ryous lap.

"Alright...uh..Bakura-sama" Ryou said as he got up and went to his room leaving Marik and Bakura in the living room.

Ryou entered his room and looked in the box.

He winced as he took out some ones pathetic attempt in making a maids suit.

Ryou hesitated in putting on the skimpy dress, but his cheeks throbbed and he gave in.

He walked over to his mirror and almost cried.

Looking at what he had sunk to..a pathetic bitch in a maids suit...

No...I can't tell myself that, I'm no bitch..He thought hoping to raise his spirits.

He sighed heavily and heard the front door slam.

Ryou poked his head out of his room and stepped out of his room.

Marik jumped out of nowhere and pinned Ryou on the wall with one hand, his other holding Ryous arms behind his back.

"Wha..Marik...oh no...." Ryou now realized what was going on..Bakura left the apartment to leave him and Marik alone.

Marik,with both his hands tied up, continued where he left off...with his tongue.

Ryou heaved and started to stuggle, tyring in vain to get free off Mariks death grip.

Mariks tongue traveled up Ryous neck and traced his mouth,then crushed his lips against Ryous.

Ryou got wide eyed,this was the worst thing in the world ,worse than all the beatings and abuse...a guy kissing him, and not to mention this guy was Yami Marik.

"Now lets take this up a notch" Marik whispered, then plugged Ryous nose.

Ryou caught on and almost gasped, but thought better of it.Marik was forcing him to open his mouth...

Ryou got steadily dizzier, and finally gave in.He gaped for air and Yami Marik took his chance.

He shoved his tongue down Ryous throat and tasted the boy

Ryou had only one defense now..the only way to free himself, he bit down HARD.

Yami Marik stepped back and stared bewildered at Ryou,his injured tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You whore!" he screamed and knocked Ryou out cold, this was bliss for Ryou however..not feeling anything.


End file.
